


All the good girls go to hell

by delicatelingon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: Annie has a plan.Rio gets jealous. D'hu.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie has a plan.  
> Rio gets jealous. D'hu.

Rios alive.

Somewhere between trying to raise four kids and divorcing a husband who continued to do stupid shit, he’d showed up. She should’ve been more surprised, in hindsight. Considering all that was going on, when he showed up, all she could think, _just my luck._

For a quick moment she got scared, would he settle the score?  
But _nah,_ _baby,_ he said.  
She kind of resigned after that. Life was already too stressful, with the kids, making phony money, a husband who decided she and him were meant to be, _but Bethie, I don’t think this is what you really want,_ Dean had said.  
Belittling her yet again.

If Rio wanted the ropes, he could have the ropes. It didn’t mean she didn’t go without a fight or let shit slide. She still does her thing, the way she wants, but he gets a piece of the cake, shoulders _some_ responsibility, which gives her just enough space to breathe a little lighter.

It had been hard when he was gone. She hadn’t realized how much she leaned on him, to have her back and stick up for her. Not take any of her shit too.

The first bajillion times his crew gave them all shit, the cold shoulder, if she thought that they didn’t like her before or was indifferent, they hated her now. Disgusting looks and snide remarks when Rio weren’t around. He wasn’t around much, not since. _Stop._

This all led to Annie being involved, she couldn’t take that her big sister wasn’t seen for what she was, one of the best persons Annie knew and respected. Even when Beth pointed out, Annie was a bit bias and Beth did deserve it.

Annie came up with a three steps plan to make them like her and them again. It had more steps in it to begin with, but Ruby shut that down quickly, because no, _she wasn’t going to by a bunch of gangbangers Christmas presents,_ as she put it.

Step 1 Give them cake

No matter what, one of them were bringing cookies or cakes to every drop, buttering them up. At first, Rios guys all grunted, but eventually, they all came around more and more.  
Beth suspected by the way they were licking their fingers that they gotten to the point where they would be disappointed if they showed up without cake.  
Even Rio seemed to look forward to it and he gave them the coldest shoulder of them all.

Step 2 Smile and give them compliments

This was hard, how do you compliment gangbangers you know nothing about?

Annie found a way, _it’s not hard if you’re not too worried about embarrassing yourself,_ as she put it. This was more up her ally.

_Cool tattoo, dude._

_Have you ever thought of modeling?_

_You’re really fast at counting that money._

_So, what are you doing when you’re not around babysitting Gangfriend?_ Ponting with her thumb at Rio, which had earned her a smirk from Skull.

Step 3 Drink with them

Both Beth and Ruby opposed.

W _ould it be a good idea to get drunk with gangbangers who probably had hard feelings about Beth putting bullets in their lover boy?_ As Ruby eloquently put it.

Between cakes and compliments it didn’t take long for Annie to find out which bar the guys frequented.

They didn’t seemed too surprise when she answered, _awesome, see you guys there!_

So here they were, at _the bar_ , for the second time with Rios crew. Beth was a single mother of four, to say she felt out of place would be an understatement. It was his crew of boys she was drinking with, and some of them were _boys,_ they were ten years her junior and some as much as twenty years. She could be a _grandmother_ to their babies.  
The day after last time, she’d asked Annie between making hangover-pancakes what MILF meant, making her shoot coffee out of her nose.

Taking turns buying drinks and shots, she could feel the warmth in her cheeks from the heat in the club and alcohol buzzing in her body. Between this and cake, even Bullet had started to loosen up to her again.

So what that the last time Rio didn’t show until closing time. Watching them, her, like a hawk. He stayed away from them, drinking and laughing with his guys and not sparing them a second glance. She had been sure she’d end up with a bruise as Annie was elbowing her at her side, making a gesture for her to go and talk to him. But, _no._ She was _so over_ him.

Here she was again, drinking drinks and doing shots, avoiding the fact that sometime during the evening Rio had slid into their booth. She’d been to engross in a conversation with a young guy, Alex? Alec? To notice.  
Having talked about cakes, apparently his mom was a cake maker and as he’d grown up, he’d help her. They had been discussing favorite flavors and dissing the other choice, he was fun, making her laugh out loud more than once. New to, he probably didn’t know her track record.

When Alec asked her to dance, she hesitated, he had been the one that dropped the MILF comment. Saying, _I was surprised to find a MILF to help out with laundering money, never would ‘ave guess that about you._

Seeing her hesitation, he filled in, “we’ll join your friends.”

  
  


“Sure.” That settled it.

Annie, Ruby was already busting moves on the dance floor when they joined in. Alec more than once tried to place a hand on her waist and dance closer. She’d let it rest there for a few seconds before stepping away, creating some space. It felt good, being desirable, but he was a boy so deciding to let him know she appreciated it, but no thanks.

She stepped closed a hand on his upper arm as she leaned into him, to talk directly into his ear trying to be heard over the music, when someone bump into her sending her to collide with his body.

Before she got her balance right. He was holding her close to him and woofin’ at the guy for walking into her, mouthing off.  
This she decided she was too old for, breaking contact and joining Annie and Ruby as they were worriedly inspecting as it unraveled in front of them.  
The bar wasn’t seedy, but the crowd who frequented it wouldn’t be described as Michigan’s most upstanding citizens. As Beth reached her friends, two other guys came up to flank Alec, until a bouncer showed up and hauled the guys out the door.

“I think I’ve had enough,” Beth said to her friends.

“I’ve got church in the morning, I’m ready to go whenever.” The buzz Ruby had been feeling disappeared as soon as she saw her best friend was about to end up in the middle of a bar fight.

“Annie?” Beth asked, wanting to know her answer,

Annie had her eyes glued to her phone as she answered, “yeah, sure, I just got a booty text”.

Grabbing their coats from the booth, biding their company farewell. Carefully buttoning up their coats, tightening scarves around their necks and Beth slid her nimble fingers in her mittens.  
Brazing herself before stepping out in the Michigan winter.

The three huddled together as they waited for their uber to arrive. She startled as she felt a hand grab her upper arm turning her. She met with dark stormy eyes being directed at her as Rio towered over her.

Facing him, about to ask what his problem was. His sharp tone with a _don’t fuck with me_ attitude stopped her, “so this is what you’re doing on your free time? You don’t get to fuck anyone on my team.”

Her first instinct was to tell him she hadn’t been interested in Alec, as she was failing to find her words, her second thought was, _how dare he?_

Pulling her arm from his grip, pushing him away from her, not budging an inch, she pushed him again, hard.  
He stepped back, of his own volition and she brought her right hand up, flipping him of. He however starred at her hand, still shooting daggers, when she hears Annie clear her throat, then speaking unsure of herself,

“You’re wearing mittens, Beth.”

Making Beth inwardly groan, “Yeah, well, the sentiment is still the same.”

He stared her down, before pivoting on his heels with quick steps he was walking through the door as the bouncer held it open for him.

* * *

Next time they showed up for a drop seeing as things had been going smoothly the last time, they greeted them happily after piling out of Beth’s van. Only to be met with nonchalance and avoidance of eye contact. Beth could see the kid from the other night looking anywhere but directly at her, standing at the back, with his hood up and hands clasped in front.

Rio were seated at the top of the wooden table and gave a curt nod acknowledging them as they approached. As they left their bags at Rios feet, his men scurried to pick the bags up, counting the money.

Ruby was standing with a Tupperware filled with cookies, but the eerie atmosphere didn’t invite her to offer them.

The trio took their seats at the swing, waiting to be dismissed, Beth had half a mind to drag him up to his feet and ask him, _what the hell was his problem?_

  
But the clench in his jaw told her that wouldn’t be such a good idea. Instead she went with,

“So, how did your booty text go?” A little too loudly and shrill, but she wanted him to know that she was going the _fuck you-_ route.

“It was alright, you know, he was a bit drunk, so, we made it quick. He more then made it up to me the next day.” Annie told her with a shit eating grin.

“You know, he’s got this tongue piercing, when he…”

“Ok, thanks Annie.” She said cutting her off, not needing too much details and not sure what she expected when she had asked.  
“How was church Ruby?”

Ruby eyed her wearily, “fine I guess, good sermon, the theme was sins and forgiveness. So that made for an awkward car ride home. You know.” She and Stan weren’t over that speed bump completely.

“How’s Dax?” Annie asked Beth, probably knowing she wasn’t too happy to talk about it.

“Fine.”

“Wait, who’s Dax?” Ruby asked, racking her brain trying to remember if she heard that name before.

“No one.” She shot Annie a deadly stare, nowhere near effective.

“That hot widower who moved in across the street. You know the one who has been inviting himself for coffee.”

“More than once? Damn B, why haven’t I heard of this?”

“Because he’s my neighbor, I don’t tell you everything my neighbors’ do, do I?” She replied.

“I think you should sit on his face. It definitely looked like he wouldn’t mind, last time I was over.”

“No. Just no. No, I’m never going to be able to do that again.” Beth said, burying her head in her heads. Making both Annie and Ruby go slack jawed.

“What do you mean again, sis’. Please tell me this means you’ve sat on his face.”

“No. I meant I’ll never be able to have coffee with him again. Jesus Annie. Stop talking.” This was not what she had planned when she decided to lighten the mood.

* * *

She found herself inviting Dax over for coffee after a morning walk with Buddy. Dax was tall, blond, kind of raggedy but in a cute way, charming, dropped compliments without thinking about and had her giggling most of the time they spent together. She liked him.

Standing in the doorway taking of Buddy his collar and leash, before letting Dax in after her, she found it odd that Buddy trotted in the kitchen with his tail wagging.

“I’ll put the coffee on,” she said to let him know, leaving him to hang up his jacket.

Walking in the kitchen with a smile on her lips, she froze when she saw Rio leaning against her kitchen island. His jacket slung over at stool and he was petting Buddy as he greeted him.  
They locked eyes for what seemed and eternity, before Dax stepped in the room.

“Oh, hey man.” Dax let his surprise be heard, “didn’t know you had company, Beth.”

Rio stepped forward and grabbed his hand in a shake, wearing a neutral expression.

Dax had caught up with Beth when she was beginning her walk with Buddy, but he found it a tidbit odd that she hadn’t mentioned she had someone who’d join them for coffee.

“Uhm, this is Rio. A colleague, must’ve slipped my mind we where having a meeting today?” She said, turning to Rio, raising her eyebrows as in asking him _what the fuck?_

“Yeah, we work together.” He met her gaze to challenger her, as if to call him out on the fact he’d just showed up.

“Well, the more the merrier.” Dax said, still a bit confused.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Dax.”

“Rio.” He gave him an upwards nod.

Beth busied herself with making fresh coffee, wandering what she could do about the train wreck that was bound to happen.

“I don’t remember hearing your name before.”

Rio’s keeping his voice neutral, void of anything he may be thinking and that unsettles Beth more then anything. She knows it’s also not true. Considering how _loud_ Annie had been and the daggers Rio had sent their way once she accidently caught his eye, wanting to make sure he hadn’t heard them. No such luck.

“Yeah, I live across the street, a few doors down. Moved here not too long ago with my daughters. They attend the same school as Beth’s bunch.” He’s quiet for a bit, “Have you known Beth long?”

“Known Elizabeth a while now.”

“What do you do? Beth’s told me she works in the printing industry.”

“I oversee things.”

“Like a manager?”

Even that makes Beth freeze again, holding her breath waiting for Rio’s answer.

“No, more like a boss.”

“Oh, okay.” Dax flicks his eyes to Beth, she had told him it was her and her friends company.

“He’s more of a silent partner.” Beth adds.

The coffee machine is making slurping noises signaling the coffee’s ready. Beth prepares her coffee the way she likes it, hands Rio his black, “how do you take your coffee again?”

“Just a dash of milk is perfect.” Dax answers.

They just stand awkwardly around the kitchen sipping their coffee. Beth is looking nowhere and both Dax and Rio have their eyes trained on her.

Rio’s first to break the silence, “we have a few things we should go over.” He’s walking over to where she’s leaning against the counter, stands a little too close to her and mimics her.

“Yeah I gathered.”

Rio does a very obvious nod towards Dax, as to say, _he can’t be here for that._ And Beth hates him a bit for it, she’ll have to tell Dax to leave.  
Dax is too smart not to pick up Rios hint.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Walking by them to rinse his cup and put it in the sink. When he turns back, he sees Rio putting an arm behind Beth as they are leaning against the counter. They seem to be having a discussion with only their eyes and he can’t but feel disappointed and like he’s intruding on them.

When he makes his way past them Beth speaks up, “I’ll walk you out.”

Zipping up his winter coat and putting his hat on, he turns to look at Beth who looks apologetically at him.

“I didn’t know he’d be here.”

“It’s fine. Take care, yeah?” He hears the finality in his words, whatever’s going between her and her partner, it doesn’t seem to be room in there for him.

Beth locks the door behind him and when she walks in the kitchen, she finds it empty and Rios jacket that was slung over a stool is gone. She feels the frustration rise within her.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind is howling around her and she’s out running errands in town when she spots him in a restaurant. She passes him and continues down the street and really tries to let it go. For every stride she recalls why she’s out here doing errands later in the evening. Dean had an important meeting, so he was late picking up their kids, leaving her to do the errands late, too late for her liking. _  
_ Then she thinks of how _full Rio is of himself._ Showing up like _that_ , nothing was about to happen with Dax, but he didn’t _know that._

When she’s stepping through the doors to the restaurant the heat hits her. She has a moment of self-consciousness where she pulls her fingers through her hair and takes of her mittens and opens her coat.  
The restaurant is modern, sleek, he’s standing by the bar in the restaurant waiting for his drink when she approaches. He looks relaxed and has a smile tugging at the corners on his mouth which only spurs her on, _standing there in his dark jeans and snug dark blue t shirt, ugh!_

She sidles up to him at the same time as his drinks arrive. If she hadn’t known him so well by now, she might have missed the small surprised that flickered across. Resting her hand on the top of the bar while they lock eyes, waiting for one of them to make a move.

With two fingers she slowly pushes his drink off the counter. Raising a challenging eyebrow towards him as it makes a smashing sound as the glass filled with liquid make contact with the floor.

“Guess you’re still mad, uh?”

“Yes, I’m still mad.”

“Let me get you a drink.”

As the waiter replaces his drink, he asks for one more for her.

He sighs, “what do you want?”

“It’s a little late to ask for that, don’t you think.”

“When you’ve figured out what you want, then come find me.”  
He squeezes her hand as he passes her with his drink, on his way to join his company.

She turns her head as he passes her, “I want an apology, that’s what I want.”

That stops him, “for what?”

“For scaring off my neighbor.”

That makes him laugh and scoff all at once, “I did you a favor, getting him to leave. You need to keep your head straight when you’re in business with me.”

“That’s the only reason you showed up?”

“Why else would I have done it?”

That makes her feel resigned and frustrated all at once.

“So your excuse is that you’re an ass, that’s it?”

“Listen to me, you don’t have any chances left. If you blow this, this is the end. Get that. If I say you can’t afford to be distracted, that’s it.”

That in turn makes her scoff, “you think I’ll let you decide what I do and I don’t do? That’s not your call to make.”

“Go home, Elizabeth.”

He ends their discussion by turning his back to her and continuing to walk back to his table. There are two couples at the table who greets him, he seems to be the odd one out. They don’t look as his usual crew of friends, if they had been, she might have taken his advice or at least thought twice about what she was about to do. Taking her coat of and putting it over her arm, she’s in her pumps since it’s not icy outside, wearing jeans and a nice sweater. Not really nice enough to fit in this place, but nice enough to fake it.

This is what she does, she downs her drink, looks at her reflection in the mirror behind that bar, his friends don’t seem to have witnessed their earlier exchange. She puts some sway in her hips as she walks over to his table, his friends notice her before he does and when he does, she gives him the widest grin and exclaims, “Christopher, what a pleasant surprise!”

Freezing while his friend looks at them both questionably, he slowly rises from his seat as she gives him a warm hug and kisses his cheek.

“Long time no see,” she continues with a wink.

“Yeah, how about that.”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” She says with a smile as she grabs his wrist and giving it a light squeeze, definitely pushing his limitations and making them seem a lot closer than they actually are.

“I’m just surprise. This is my sister Maria and her husband Luke” gesturing to the woman closest to him. “My brother Eric and his fiancé Zoe.”

Hearing him introduce her to his family makes her question what she boundaries she just stepped over, but he had introduced himself to her family, so it seemed fair to her. Tit for tat.

Maria speaks up, “we’ll make space for you, come have a seat, I’d love to meet one of Rios friends.” She makes eye contact with a waiter who instantly brings Beth a chair before Rio gets the chance to intervene.

“I’ll have a bourbon, please,” Beth asks lightly.

“Make that two,” Rio adds.

“How do you know Rio?”  
It’s his brother who asks and Beth turns slightly to Rio to see if he wants to interfere and steer that particularly subject, he looks at her like she gets to decide that on her own.

“Markus is a good friend of one of my kids.”

The conversations start flowing after that, it takes Rio sometime but eventually even he starts chipping in. She’s not prying for information about him, she just wants him to stop having the upper hand on her all the time.  
They’re snacking on finger food with their drinks and just as she’s relaxing, he grabs her upper arm, not hard but it is a firm grip, trailing his hand down her arm, squeezing her fingers before letting go. When he touches her like that, she can’t help the flutter in her chest.

“Didn’t you have that thing tonight.” Trying to give her an out and telling her to take it.

Beth had planned to excuse herself shortly, if he hadn’t tried to do that for her, _just no_. He still thought he could boss her around.

“It got cancelled.” She tells him in the sweetest possible voice, she should head home, Annie is bound to turn up at any minute, wondering where she’s at.

“A word, Elizabeth?”

The politeness makes her smile a little, “of course Christopher.”

Giving them a polite smile as she stands up to follow him, he leads her to the back of the restaurant to a quiet corner. Turning sharply to face her he puts his hand on her hip and pushes her into the wall while maintaining his distance, catching her by surprise.

“You’ve had your fun, now leave,” he commands.

That in turn makes her chortle, “you don’t get to tell me what to do. Maybe I don’t like the way you’re being distracted, you know I need to know that your heads straight.” Using his words against him, almost knowing what his next powerplay will be, daring him to take it.

He hasn’t let go of her hip yet, so when he steps closer and presses his body against her it doesn’t take her by surprise. What surprises her is how her body reacts to him, still.  
She stands still, breathing him in and leans forwards just enough to rub her cheek against his stubble.

“Do you need a quick bathroom break?” She whispers in his ear before she’s pushing him back, off her. Pressing against him as she walks by to join his company again.

Beth is in her seat before Rios back and as he sits her phone lit up and continues to ping, it’s Annie.

_Where you at?_

_I’m raiding your candy cupboard._

_You're out of vodka FYI._

_Please bring more._

Maria places a hand on Beth wrists as she reads the messages, “is everything okay?”

“It’s my sister, I should get going.” She answers Annie with a short, _I’m running a little late._

“It was nice meeting you all,” she gives them a warm smile, she likes his family.

Rios back and seated by her side “I’ll walk you to your car.”

“That’s not necessary, it’s too cold outside anyway.”

He stands as she stands, helping her on with her coat and they hug before she leaves. In the end she decides to wave down a cab, she doesn’t believe in drinking and driving, Annie can help her get it the next day.

Annie’s in a partying mood and for once (that’s what it feels like) so is Beth. She pours herself a glass of red wine and promise Annie to just take a quick shower. Turning the heat up on the water until she’s almost scolding herself. Then she’s slowly turning the heat down until the waters cold and she feels refreshed.

Dancing to the music Annie is playing as she does her makeup routine for going out. Annie is laying on her bed scrolling through her phone while she waits, drinking vodka from a cup and singing along.

_All the good girls go to Hell  
‘Cause even God herself has enemies  
And once the water starts to rise  
And Heaven’s out of sight  
She’ll want the Devil on her team_

Once she’s finished with her makeup, she holds up a few dresses for Annie to help her choose.

“Not slutty enough.”

“Not even the blue one?”

“You should wear the black one. The one that shows a little cleavage but not too much, that’s short but not too short, with a small slit.”

Beth digs through her closet until she finds it, still wearing a towel around her body. When she finds what she’s looking for she turns around to Annie who’s currently going through her underwear drawer.

“You need something to make you feel confident and sexy.”

“I think I can choose my own underwear though.”

“Found it.”

Annie flings the underwear at Beth, catching her by surprise and hitting her in the face. It’s a matching pair and Beth knows exactly which pair it is. She’d bought after he’d told her she would look good in top of her desk. She had dragged Annie along, not telling her about the encounter, but wanting some advice on what was hot, in case the opportunity would present itself.

Beth motions for Annie to leave her bedroom as she’s about to get dress, Annie responds with,

“I’ll just call Ben and check in to see that he’s settled with Greg. Then I’ll call a cab.”

Annie decides to bring Beth to this place she’s heard of. It’s a lot nicer than the bars Annie usually frequents, some booths and a small dance floor. No one seems to be too drunk and they’ve just ordered themselves two mojitos and slammed a shot each when Annie’s guiding Beth purposely towards a booth.

“Look, Gangfriend. Let’s go and catch up with him.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” She slams on her breaks, interrupting him twice in one day? That’s pushing it too far and even she knows it. She looks ahead of where Annie where going to and she can see that he’s seated with his brother, each drinking a beer.

“I think we should leave.”

“NO. Not leave. Come on Beth. Alright we don’t have to talk to him. Let’s just hang out somewhere where he won’t see us.”

They hang out by the bar, Annie chats up the bartender and when Rios brother walks up to by some more beers Beth is hiding behind her hair with her back turned. Thanking her lucky star, she’s changed her outfit at least making it hard to be recognized.

“Elizabeth, was it?”

_Shitshitshit._ Is all she thinks, as Annie is making big eyes at her and she turns around.

“Hi, Eric, Beth is fine. This is my sister Annie. Annie, this is Rios brother Eric. I ran into them earlier today.”

“What a coincidence, you should join us as the table, we’re seated right over there.”

Pointing towards Rio who is currently looking at them with an unreadable face.

“I don’t want to impose again.”

“You’re not imposing, anyone that’s a friend of Rio is a friend a mine.” He’s giving her a smile that says, _I don’t think Rios gonna’ like this either but I’m his brother so I don’t give a fuck._

Annie is answering for them both, “what a coincidence, twice in one day, uh?” She gives Beth a look that tells her she knows she didn’t tell her on purpose.

“Why don’t you join them, and I’ll order us some more drinks?” She counters, needing a few minutes to compose herself.

Annie just gives her a pointed look as she follows Eric to his booth.

She’s waiting for a bourbon and a vodka when she sees him sidling up to her, leaning at the bar and looking at her.

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” She tries.

“That’s cool.”

“Okay.” Still not knowing where they stand in this moment.

The drinks arrive and just as she’s bringing the glass to her lips someone bumps into her, making her spill her drink. Rios shoots whoever a stare but grabs her some napkins to pat herself dry. When the person who has bumps into her starts to try and make a conversation she turns around.

“Sorry lady, didn’t mean to make you spill your drink, let me get you another one.” Before she has the chance to tell him no, he’s getting the attention of the barman.

“I’m Gabe.” He’s younger than Beth but older than Rio, if she would have to make a guess. Fit but not overly so. If it wasn’t for his sleezy personality she’d be interested.

“Yeah, she ain’t interested.“ Rio cuts in before she has a chance to turn him down.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Well I’m standing here, next to her, talking to her.”

“Are we gonna’ have a problem dude?”

“I think we already have one.”

Now Rios stepping by her, head up, ready to strike. The guy, _Gabe_ , seem to realize Rios _not just all talk_ , so when he brings up his hand in a way to placate Rio as he backs a way, Rio gets the final word.

“Yeah you better keep fuckin’ walkin’.”

“Rio.” Her voice brings him out, to focus in her.

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?” He snaps. “Oh please, don’t tell me you were actually interested in him.” Locking eyes with her.

“That’s beside the point. You don’t get to scare anyone off.” She continues, “maybe you’re the one that needs to make up your mind about what you want?” Raising two eyebrows at him.

“Maybe I already have. Maybe I’m waiting for you to catch up.” He continues he challenges her.

She takes that as an invitation, stepping forward a pressing her open lips to his. His hand catches her hips before his kissing her back and she’s bringing her arms up to hold him around his neck. Their lips are spread, and she can taste the beer on his. She’s sure he can taste the bourbon on hers.  
When she slips her tongue through his lips and runs it across his tongue it’s a little bit on the cold side, making her shiver. They make a rhythm of alternating with kissing with open mouths, slipping tongues in and gently biting on each other lips.

When they break it off it’s because she initiates it, she wants him, but she doesn’t want it to be another bathroom break. Looking over to the booth where Annie and his brother is sitting, she can see that they have their full attention. His brother is looking a little bit surprised, but not like Annie, she practically has her jaw down to the floor in astonishment. She mouths to Beth, _hot damn!_

“Should we join them?” she asks him.

“No. Let’s leave.”

That’s what they do, they don’t even say goodbye. He grabs her by the hand and leads her outside, hails down a cab quicker then she’s ever done. She finds herself in the backseat, sitting next to him when he’s kissing her again.

When they step out of the cab, they’re in front of Rios new place. They hold hands as she takes it in.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” He asks her.

Feeling the weight of his question, she doesn’t answer just yet.

“Once you’re in, you’re in.” He continues.

She understands what he means, just like working with him there is no middle ground, you can’t have a foot in and one out. It doesn’t work with just tipping your toes in.

“I’m in.”


End file.
